gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Drace Licorice Landerson
Drace Licorice Landerson is a main character in Skylarverse who debuted in The Sister fanfiction. Appearance Drace is a tall and relatively skinny yellow cat with puffy amber hair and mint eyes with spring green slit pupils. While Skylar's fur color is closer to a pale golden yellow, Drace's is closer to a dull greenish-yellow. Her attire consists of a long-sleeved pale pink shirt tucked into a pair of baby blue jeans and spring green sandals. She also puts on a coral red bowtie on special occasions. Drace suffers from far-sightedness and wears a pair of cat-eye glasses whenever she reads. Personality Fierce, outspoken yet rational, Drace is a bold girl with a great sense in fashion. She is known as a "my way or the highway" kind of girl at the times. She can get eassily annoyed, is quick to judge people's actions and can be rude on occasions. She is, however, pretty easy to befriend. Drace has a "fasionista" inside of her, spurting outside of her at all the right, and even the wrong, times. She is very compassionate towards her closest friends and has a soft side that is rarely seen over her sassy attitude. Drace hates being "weird" in front of others, but sometimes is just that accidentally. She has no feelings for any boy, and believes this whole romance thing is a "load of crap", but hopes to one day find someone that will love her for who she is. And she eventually does. She is a shipwreck when it comes to give helpful advice, unlike Skylar, but is rather creative to some extent (mostly when it comes to styling), as seen various times. She loves doing things for her friends and her friends only, and is apathetic towards people she doesn't know. She is not very adventurous, and would rather stay away from every shenanigan Skylar ends up, but when the gang is stuck, she leashes her "team mom" side. Relationships Skylar Peterson Skylar Peterson is an auditional friend of Drace. They are extremely close to each other. There are times where they help each other out in many situations. Drace seems to want to be right at all times with her, but sometimes when Skylar is right on something, Drace is very persistant to her, although she knows deep down that she is right. Frodo Drace really likes Frodo as a friend, but really, as it seems, nothing more. He is an average friend to her and teases her about her crush on Skylar. They have a few fights, but always make up, one way or another. They seem to enjoy each other's company, and Drace thinks of Frodo as cute, funny, and neat. Alexis Drace and Alexis don't have many long conversations, but when they do make any kind of contact, they seem to fond of each other. Ann Landerson Ann is Drace's mother. She is only seen several times throughout the series, but they both seem to have a great bond towards each other. Drace loves her mother very much, as well as her mom has for her. Allan Landerson Allan is Drace's father. He is very sick at most times and is rarely seen in the show. Drace tries her best to make him better everyday and gives as much as she can to help him and others dealing with what he is going through. Pierce Landerson Pierce, or "Fierce Pierce", is Drace's older twin sister. As children, she and Drace were rivalry and fight constantly, with Pierce usually ending up victorious in the end. Drace initially wanted to avenge herself, but in "The Sister", she discovers that Pierce is still upset after Drace broke her doll when they were younger, and the two eventually reconcile. Appearences *She appears in The Girl rather as a background character, with no major influence over the plot. *In The Sister, Drace asks for Skylar's in order to give her sister Pierce a lesson, but the two find out the reason behind the demeanor of the former's twin. *In The Surprise, Drace discovers new feelings towards a certain yellow cat. *In The Dance, Drace and Skylar end up dancing with together at the prom. *In The Trip (Part 1), she seems to be the only one rational enough to make a plan. 'Trivia' *Her middle name is Licorice, referring to the candy licorice, and also may be a reference to Gumball's name, which is also a popular piece of candy. *Her last name, Landerson, is a reference to Gumabll's last name, "Watterson", similar to Skylar's last name, "Peterson". *It's revealed her name is a combination of the names Grace and Drake. Since Ann insisted her name should end in "-ce" just like in Pierce's case, she and Allan couldn't agree which name their youngest daughter should bear, so they took a third option and mashed the names. *Drace listens to obscure music and isn't exactly trendy despite being rather stylish; she believes herself to be somehow slightly counter-culture. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Cats Category:Skylarverse Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series. Category:Test